Hey Brother
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Porque sermos irmãos é tudo que nos faz ser quem somos. Nona temporada. Dean's POV sobre a fase difícil com Sam.


**Hey Brother**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Prêmio Leitor do Mês de Fevereiro para Fê_nix, Supernatural, Wincest, Slash, MxM relationship, 9a Temporada, Dean's POV, Música: Hey Brother, Avicii.  
Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Porque sermos irmãos é tudo que nos faz ser quem somos.

Somos os lados da mesma moeda. Somos feitos do mesmo sangue e somos iguais e muito diferentes. Sofremos juntos, sangramos juntos.

Nós formos forjados na chama da dor, da perseguição ao impossível e na força que aprendemos a ter porque precisávamos vencer.

Será que eu preciso lembrar a você o quanto papai e eu mentimos para manter você a salvo? Será que eu necessito ouvir a cada minuto que traí sua confiança e que você está magoado? Por que simplesmente não avançamos nessa situação ao invés de eu ter que aguentar mais indiferença de você?

Nem parece que somos o amor da vida um do outro. Eu pelo menos considero você assim. Será que você não pensa o mesmo, não mais?

**Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover**

**Hey sister, know the water's sweet**

**But blood is thicker**

**Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**

**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

**Ei irmão, há uma estrada infinita para redescobrir**

**Ei irmã, saiba que há muitas amizades**

**Mas nosso laço é mais forte**

**Ah, se o céu vier caindo em você**

**Não há nada neste mundo que eu não faria**

Somos filhos da mesma mãe e do mesmo pai, mas isso não nos impediu de sentir amor muito além de fraternal. Eu sei que isso iria horrorizar meio planeta, mas nós já lutamos contra Lúcifer, eu já torturei almas no inferno, você já foi o próprio Lúcifer! O que há para nos horrorizar em sentirmos amor?

Quer detalhes de quantas vezes infringimos as leis da sociedade, da moral, sei lá mais qual? Em nome de fazermos o que podemos, o que devemos, o que precisamos. Se você consegue compreender isso e seguir com nosso trabalho por que diabos não quer aceitar de jeito algum que eu também fiz o que eu tive que fazer mesmo que isso me custasse o que esta custando agora: seu desprezo?

É demais ver um moleque de quem eu troquei suas fraldas, dei mamadeira, bati papinha, abracei nos pesadelos querer que eu deixe para lá o amor que sinto para deixar você morrer.

É sua sina, Sam, estar comigo para sempre! Não adianta você se afastar, lutar contra. Se somos Michael e Lúcifer e, sinceramente, começo a pensar que somos Caim e Abel, nem a morte vai nos separar. Eu sei tudo de você.

Fui para o inferno, e iria de novo, se isso significasse que você ficaria bem. Você não sabe de minha conversa com Caim, mas eu me sinto aquele que irá para a perdição eterna para que você tenha paz e parece que não consigo fazê-lo enxergar isso, Sammy! Mas que droga de amor fodido e desgraçado que eu fui arrumar nessa vida dos infernos!

Ainda bem que você não é uma garota para me dar lição de moral pelo palavreado...

Chorei todas as lágrimas quando você disse sim a Lúcifer para salvar uma humanidade que sequer sabe que você e eu existimos. Meu desespero parecia fritar meu sangue nas minhas veias e eu apoiei você mesmo sabendo da desgraça que era essa sua decisão. Eu apoiei você o tempo inteiro, Sammy.

E não me venha com esse papo de que você é transparente. Eu preciso relembrar o que Ruby fez conosco? Acho que não.

Então, Sam, que tal apenas me abraçar, relevar tudo que já houve de errado e sermos os irmãos que sempre fomos um para o outro? Pow, cara, eu amo você mais que amo minha vida!

**Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?**

**Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?**

**Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**

**there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

**Ei irmão, você ainda acredita em nós dois?**

**Ei irmã, você ainda acredita no amor? Eu me pergunto**

**Ah, se o céu vier caindo em você**

**Não há nada neste mundo que eu não faria**

Fiquei um ano no purgatório e sobrevivi simplesmente porque temi que você precisasse de mim e eu não estava lá para cuidar de você. O desespero de estar ausente quando quem você ama pode vir a precisar de você é bem sofrido, você sabia? Ou não se lembrou disso quando voltou do inferno e foi caçar com os Campbell? Ok, estou sendo cretino, você estava sem sua alma...

O fato é que eu voltei do purgatório e descobri que você havia me trocado por uma mulher. Mesmo assim, eu não pude, eu não consegui não seguir amando você porque tudo que sei fazer na minha vida é amar você. Eu sou repetitivo. E alcóolatra, chato, insuportável e babaca, mas que posso fazer?

No meio de lágrimas, de dor, das feridas abertas, de muitas cicatrizes, nós continuamos marchando, infinitamente. Eu espero estar ao seu lado no nosso último suspiro, na nossa última luta, mesmo que eu não signifique para você o que você significa para mim.

Estou mentindo. Eu não suporto a ideia de não ser amado na mesma proporção doentia que amo você, não tem como eu aceitar isso. Sou limitado e egoísta. Acrescente isso à lista de defeitos que acha que eu tenho. Provavelmente porque tenho mesmo.

**What if I'm far from home?**

**Oh brother I will hear you call**

**What if I lose it all?**

**Oh sister I will help you out!**

**Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**

**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't doE se eu estiver longe de casa?**

**Oh irmão eu vou ouvir você chamar**

**E se eu perder tudo?**

**Oh irmã eu vou ajudá-la!**

**Ah, se o céu vier caindo em você**

**Não há nada neste mundo que eu não faria**

Dizem que o amor não é uma via de mão única e eu amo você sem ficar fazendo cobranças ou tendo surtos a cada vez que você sai com uma mulher ou diz que não morreria por mim, não mais. Talvez uma garrafa de uísque ajude a que eu não pense muito no assunto.

Você precisa entender, Sammy, que você me amar ou não jamais fará diferença no fato de que eu vou continuar atrás de você, amando você, querendo você, pois esse meu amor é psicótico, doentio, erótico, demente até, mas é amor.

**Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover**

**Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?**

**Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**

**there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

**Ei irmão, há uma estrada infinita para redescobrir**

**Ei irmã, você ainda acredita no amor? Eu me pergunto**

**Ah, se o céu vier caindo em você**

**Não há nada neste mundo que eu não faria**

Eu não me importo de ser julgado pelas hordas do inferno se eu puder salvar você e dar um último beijo nos lábios que tanto adoro.

Somos muito mais que irmãos e eu sei disso há tanto tempo que chega a ser algo como uma memória de outras vidas. Eu não me interesso nem um pouco por seus sumiços, desde que você volte. Eu não ligo para quantas vezes você me acerte socos na cara, pois as cicatrizes piores não estão na pele, na carne, estão na alma.

Quando você vai aceitar tudo isso e vir me abraçar e beijar novamente, irmão?

Quando?

**What if I'm far from home?**

**Oh brother I will hear you call**

**What if I lose it all?**

**Oh sister I will help you out!**

**Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you**

**there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

**E se eu estiver longe de casa?**

**Oh irmão eu vou ouvir você chamar**

**E se eu perder tudo?**

**Oh irmã eu vou ajudá-la!**

**Ah, se o céu vier caindo em você**

**Não há nada neste mundo que eu não faria**


End file.
